Competitive
by whalesrus
Summary: Ok its a t/p here. Please read the notes at the beginning and the end to understand the story. Thanks.


Notes: Ok this is just a real quick fic I came up with. It's like 4:30 AM so it's probably not the greatest. Any ways this is a t/p and might have some citrus in it. I am not sure yet. But anyway Pan and Trunks are going to be competing in the (Ok I really don't know how to spell that just so you know that I know) tenchibodokuo. They're about the same strength and their both training to be stronger than the other is. Well Trunks gets sick of just training to be better in fighting he has something else on his mind.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters so don't sue me. I simply do this for fun.  
  
  
Competitive  
  
  
Hi, I am a seventeen-year-old girl attending Orange Star High School. I am not what you call an average human, in fact I am a quarter of an alien species. Born to train fight and protect the Earth from harm.  
  
Being a girl in martial arts and a demi saiyan, has been one of my biggest challenges. I have constantly proven myself to my family, my friends, and anyone else I have to get the repsect I deserve.  
  
Now here I am, training in the gravity room for the tenchibudokuo. I have been in here for hours like any normal day. Neglecting my schoolwork and chores, I am surprised Grandma Chi-chi hasn't come out to yell at me.  
  
I groan as the gravity increases ten G's. It is now up to 800 x Earth's normal gravity. Though I still train harder. Increasing my speed and strength. Its not enough, I need more time to train. I can feel that super saiyan level one is not enough so I up it to super saiyan level two. I had reached super saiyan right after grandpa Goku had left and super saiyan two when I was sixteen.   
  
Though it took me longer than the male saiyans to achieve these major goals in my life I was finally proud of myself for my hard work.  
  
It had been a struggle but I had made it through and now I have to make it through now. I have to win no matter what. Vegeta-senshi and Tousan are not competing in the tornement. But Trunks is, he is my biggest challenge. He has always been my biggest challenge.   
  
He had stopped his training to become the Capsule Corporation president but soon grew bored. Once Bra was old enough to take charge he had handed over the company to her. And now he was training again. Becoming stronger while she was struggling to keep up.   
  
They sparred every week to test there skills. There was usually no victor but when there was it was usually Pan. When that happened Pan had to train five times harder because she knew Trunks was. He was like his father, stubborn and full of pride. And his pride was crushed when a young girl with third class blood running through her veins beat him.  
  
Hearing a knock at the door Pan reluctantly shut the gravity down. Walking towards the door she was sure she would open it to find Grandma Chi-chi standing there with a stern look on her face spatula in hand. She was surprised to see Trunks standing in the doorway with casual clothes on.  
  
Whenever Pan saw him no a days he was always in his training uniform for their sparring matches. What was he doing wearing casual clothes and coming to see her?  
  
Letting her eyes sweep down his form she was impressed by what she saw but would never admit it. He was wearing a white wife beater top that clung to his muscular chest with loose fitting tan slacks and a Capsule Corps. jacket slung over his shoulder leaning on the doorway. Ear length lavender hair disheveled either from flight or his sleek black comvertable.  
  
Looking back up at his face she almost slapped him when she saw his eyes were lingering on her breasts. He may be handsome but he sure was an ignorant male jerk!  
  
"Excuse me, but are you just going to stand there looking at my chest or are you going to tell me what you came for? I have training to do." Finally looking up at her face she was taken aback by his ice blue eyes boring into her. They held a desire and passion she had never seen before.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to the movies tonight?" Pan just looked at him trying to make up her mind. Was this a date or was this just a friends night out? She decided to change the subject somewhat. "Why didn't you just call instead of coming all the way over here?" She asked almost sweating from his heated stare. What was wrong with him? He had never acted like this before. Shaking the thoughts off she waited for her answer.  
  
"I did but your mom picked up the phone and said you were training so I decided I would just come over." He fibbed he had not called. He had just come over wanting to see her beautiful face and lucous body. He had been planning this for months. It was a perfect time now.  
  
"So do you wanna go or not?" Damn him, he was starting to make her feel uncomfortable. Why? His stares never did before, why now?  
  
"I can't Trunks, I have to train. The tenchibudokuo is coming up in two months. You know that, you should be training to." Although she didn't mind if he didn't train, that would just make it easier for her. But she wanted a challenge, and that's what she was getting.  
  
"Fine. I guess I'll just come in and train with you." Perfect he had gotten her right where he wanted her. He had passed Gohan taking Videl to the grocery store along with Chi-chi on his way to her house. They were all alone in the gravity and no one to interrupt.  
  
Pan watched as he pushed past her and headed over to the gravitron. Closing the door she waited for the gravity to turn on and was soon greeted with the pressure of 1000 G's. She hit the floor with a thud making an indent in the tile floor with her body.  
  
Was he ludicrous!?! She couldn't stand up in 1000 G's and yet he was standing with mild effort. What was he doing? How was he so strong?  
  
She felt the pressure on her back build as the gravity raised five-G's every two minutes. She couldn't lift her head up anymore but knew he was standing there doing nothing. She tried to form a sentence but nothing came out of her parted lips as she blacked out.  
  
****  
  
10 Minutes Later  
  
  
Her eyes fluttered open feeling a soft surface under her back and head. There was no light and she couldn't see. She felt tired but still tried to power up her ki to emit some light. She had none. She had none!!! Where was all her ki?! Soon her last memories came flooding back and she felt the metal wristband that was attached around her wrist.  
  
That's what was containing her ki. Sitting up she planted her feet on the floor and tried to stand. She stumbled when the bed was out of reach for support but managed to feel her way through the darkness towards the light switch. Running her hand across the wall she came in contact with it and flicked it on preparing for a bright light to come on.  
  
To her surprise there was no light. She flicked the switch a few more times and still nothing. Well she knew who was responsible for this. Trunks. It was probably one of his and Uncle Goten's sick jokes that they were playing. She was in the bottom levels of the spaceship/gravity room that Bulma had given her for her 14th birthday. She knew it like the back of her hand.  
  
"Ok Trunks and Uncle Goten you can come out now." She waited for anything but nothing could be heard or seen.   
  
Feeling around some more she had almost reached the steps when she was hoisted up by strong muscular arms into a standing position up against a mans chest. She could feel the hardness pressing against the back of her bottom and the ragged breathing against her ear.  
  
"You called?"   
  
****  
  
  
  
Notes: Ok this was just a short little thing I came up with. Is any body wondering why Trunks got so strong all of the sudden? Well let me explain. See the reason he got so strong in this story was because when its a saiyan males time to mate his strength increases. The reason for this is because there were very few female saiyans. Well thats why. (This is not a fact just an explanation for my story.) Anyways please review and tell me what ya think. I'd really appreciate it. 


End file.
